


Team 7 on Yammer

by Scribe32oz



Series: Scribe's ATF Series [5]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Fluff and Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe32oz/pseuds/Scribe32oz
Summary: JD sets up the boys on Yammer.Just a little bit of silliness I might add onto later.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this was meant to be one fic, but I couldn't get AO3 to show an update. Chapter One contains the fic in its entirety and the subsequent chapters are sections added later.

**SawxBoy04** \- **Team Seven Users**

Okay, I’ve set up our group, can everyone get online and post?

 **LadiesMan69  
** Hey, is this like Snapchat or WhatsApp?

 **SawxBoy04  
** Sort of, but it's for work. So we can keep in touch when we’re working. It’s part of the new software upgrade we got this week. Now we can chat from wherever we are on a secured system.

 **LadiesMan69  
** Well here’s where I am right now.

**ArmaniCop  
** Oh, charming. I take it you are at the establishment for takeout?

 **LadiesMan69  
** They have great buffalo wings, okay!

 **SawxBoy04  
** Buck this is for work! You can’t put Hooters on here!!

 **LadiesMan69  
** I didn’t put anyone's hooters on anything, at least not yet.  These lovely ladies just wanted to say hi. I told the one of the left I got a friend. Come on,  meet me down here.

 **ArmaniCop  
** Oh dear God. Really Mr Wilmington? I believe the boy is seeing Miss Wells.

 **LadiesMan69  
** Aw come on Ezra, the boy's gotta to sow some wild oats while he can! Before you pick one car, you gotta test drive a couple of models  

 **ArmaniCop  
** Did you just compare Miss Wells to a car?

 **SawxBoy04  
** WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF! THIS IS FOR WORK STUFF ONLY!  

And my oats are fine Buck!

 

**WildNWooly is now ONLINE**

 

 **WildNWooly  
** Why the hell is there a picture of Hooters on this? I thought it was supposed to be for work?

 **SawxBoy04  
** It is!

 **ArmaniCop  
** Mr Wilmington has a friend who wants to aid Mr Dunne with his wild oats.  

 **WildNWooly  
** Seriously Buck? 

 **LadiesMan69  
** Hey, you don’t deal with those oats, you get this.

 

 **WildNWooly  
** A tree?

 **LadiesMan69  
** Wood. Lots of Wood.

 **ArmaniCop  
** Dear God...

 **SawxBoy04  
** I’ve gone to hell.

 

** YouAreNotFine38 is ONLINE **

 

 ** YouAreNotFine38  
** Okay, I’m here. Can’t stay long got a date.

 ** LadiesMan69  
** A date?  With who? When did you score a date? Come on Nathan, is she that hot nurse I saw you with that day?

 **YouAreNotFine38**  
None of your business and ain’t we meant to be using this thing for work?

 **WildNWooly  
** It’s too late, Buck has showed us his hooters.

 ** YouAreNotFine38  
** Buck has hooters? It didn’t show on his last physical.

 ** SawxBoy04  
** ROTFLMAO!

 ** ArmaniCop  
** Charming Mr Jackson, I can see the repertoire tonight is reaching the heights of an Adam Sandler film.

**WildNWooly**  
How do you know what an Adam Sandler film would look like? Don’t you like them foreign film no one can understand about guys in dresses playing on the beach?

 ** ArmaniCop  
** You mean Ingmar Bergman’s Seventh Seal, you heathen? That was Death playing chess with a knight!

 ** LadiesMan69  
** Is this her Nathan?

** YouAreNotFIne38  
** What the hell Buck? Where did you get her picture?

 ** Ladies69  
** From her Facebook page. I just looked into the employees list at the hospital and found her picture.  Nathan she’s hot, especially in her nurse’s uniform! You should pick her up at work, she might be wearing it.

**YouAreNotFine38**  
Are you telling me you’re searching Rain’s Facebook page from HOOTERS?  And I’m not picking her up from work!

WildandWooly  
Hey look! This thing has those emoji things too.   They got different kinds for poop!   

 ** SawxBoy04  
** Aw Cool!!

 ** ArmaniCop  
** ?????

 **WildandWooly  
** Check it out!

 **Armani Cop  
** Mr Tanner you are having all too much fun with his.

**WildandWooly**

****

**SawxBoy04  
  
**

**ArmaniCop  
** Oh very mature!

 **YouAreNotFine38  
** Buck stop sending me pictures of Rain!

 **LadiesMan69  
** Not even this one...

**YouAreNotFine38  
** Where the hell did that come from? 

**LadiesMan69**  
It's on her FaceBook page! She used to be an underwear model. 

**WildandWooly  
** Woah. Nice Nathan.  You're dating an underwear model. 

 **ArmaniCop** **  
** Surely not as nice as your poop emojis

**WildandWooly**

**SawxBoy04  
** Buck! Get that picture out of there! This goes on to the ATF Servers! Everyone will have access to it!

 **YouAreNotFine38  
** Oh Lord! Everyone? Buck, I swear if you don’t delete that picture right now! The next time you get shot, I’m sewing up something that’s supposed to STAY OPEN!

 **WildandWooly  
** Ouch!

**LadiesMan69**  
Okay, okay, keep your britches on. It's not like anyone's gonna mind seeing it. I'll just press this 

 **YouAreNotFine38  
** Is it off there? Did you delete it? I'm waiting! I'm not going to see Rain until I know its gone!  Buck?  

**ClericalError is ONLINE**

  
**ClericalError**  
So. this thing seems to be working fine and Buck, are you aware you’ve sent a picture of that nurse that was talking to Nathan last week, to everyone? 

 **LadiesMan69  
** What???

 **ClericalError**  
Why do you think I came online?

 **WildandWolly**  
Oh shit, Josiah's right Buck. I just got it in my email. 

 **ArmaniCop**  
Likewise Mr Wilmington.

 **SawxBoy04  
** Buck you must have pressed SHARE instead of Delete!  I knew I should have put a parental lock on your phone!

 ******YouAreNotFine38**  
Are you telling everyone in your phone has a picture of Rain in her underwear????

 **LadiesMan69**  


**YouAreNotFine38**  
Aw hell!

 **WIldandWooly  
** Wait a minute if everyone got it, does that mean

 

****Man_In_Black** is ONLINE**

**ArmaniCop logged off**

**YouAreNotFine38 logged off**

**SawxBoy04 logged off**

**Ladiesman69 logged off**

**CLericalError logged off**

** WildandWooly logged off **

**Man_In_Black**

You assholes can hide but you still have to come into work on MONDAY!

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

** YouAreNotFine38 is ONLINE **

 

** YouAreNotFine38  
** Okay, I’m here. Can’t stay long got a date.

** LadiesMan69  
** A date?  With who? When did you score a date? Come on Nathan, is she that hot nurse I saw you with that day?

**YouAreNotFine38**   
None of your business and ain’t we meant to be using this thing for work?

**WildNWooly  
** It’s too late, Buck has showed us his hooters.

** YouAreNotFine38  
** Buck has hooters? It didn’t show on his last physical.

** SawxBoy04  
** ROTFLMAO!

** ArmaniCop  
** Charming Mr Jackson, I can see the repertoire tonight is reaching the heights of an Adam Sandler film.

**WildNWooly**   
How do you know what an Adam Sandler film would look like? Don’t you like them foreign film no one can understand about guys in dresses playing on the beach?

** ArmaniCop  
** You mean Ingmar Bergman’s Seventh Seal, you heathen? That was Death playing chess with a knight!

** LadiesMan69  
** Is this her Nathan?

** YouAreNotFIne38  
** What the hell Buck? Where did you get her picture?

** Ladies69  
** From her Facebook page. I just looked into the employees list at the hospital and found her picture.  Nathan she’s hot, especially in her nurse’s uniform! You should pick her up at work, she might be wearing it.

**YouAreNotFine38**   
Are you telling me you’re searching Rain’s Facebook page from HOOTERS?  And I’m not picking her up from work!

WildandWooly  
Hey look! This thing has those emoji things too.   They got different kinds for poop!   

** SawxBoy04  
** Aw Cool!!

** ArmaniCop  
** ?????

**WildandWooly  
** Check it out!

 **Armani Cop  
** Mr Tanner you are having all too much fun with his.

**WildandWooly**

****

**SawxBoy04  
  
**

**ArmaniCop  
** Oh very mature!

 **YouAreNotFine38  
** Buck stop sending me pictures of Rain!

 **LadiesMan69  
** Not even this one...

**YouAreNotFine38  
** Where the hell did that come from? 

**LadiesMan69**  
It's on her FaceBook page! She used to be an underwear model. 

**WildandWooly  
** Woah. Nice Nathan.  You're dating an underwear model. 

 **ArmaniCop** **  
**Surely not as nice as your poop emojis

**WildandWooly**

**SawxBoy04  
** Buck! Get that picture out of there! This goes on to the ATF Servers! Everyone will have access to it!

 **YouAreNotFine38  
** Oh Lord! Everyone? Buck, I swear if you don’t delete that picture right now! The next time you get shot, I’m sewing up something that’s supposed to STAY OPEN!

 **WildandWooly  
** Ouch!

**LadiesMan69**   
Okay, okay, keep your britches on. It's not like anyone's gonna mind seeing it. I'll just press this 

**YouAreNotFine38  
** Is it off there? Did you delete it? I'm waiting! I'm not going to see Rain until I know its gone!  Buck?  

**ClericalError is ONLINE**

  
**ClericalError**  
So. this thing seems to be working fine and Buck, are you aware you’ve sent a picture of that nurse that was talking to Nathan last week, to everyone? 

 **LadiesMan69  
** What???

 **ClericalError**  
Why do you think I came online?

 **WildandWolly**  
Oh shit, Josiah's right Buck. I just got it in my email. 

 **ArmaniCop**  
Likewise Mr Wilmington.

 **SawxBoy04  
** Buck you must have pressed SHARE instead of Delete!  I knew I should have put a parental lock on your phone!

 **** **YouAreNotFine38**  
Are you telling everyone in your phone has a picture of Rain in her underwear????

**LadiesMan69**   


**YouAreNotFine38**  
Aw hell!

 **WIldandWooly  
** Wait a minute if everyone got it, does that mean

 

****Man_In_Black**  is ONLINE**

**ArmaniCop logged off**

**YouAreNotFine38 logged off**

**SawxBoy04 logged off**

**Ladiesman69 logged off**

**CLericalError logged off**

** WildandWooly logged off **

**Man_In_Black**

You assholes can hide but you still have to come into work on MONDAY!


End file.
